


安味

by Emir272



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272





	安味

石凯打开门的时侯，正好看到了这一幕。

梁朋杰蜷缩在沙发的一侧——当时出于某些不可描述的原因，他特地买了可以躺下一个成年男性的大沙发——脑袋下是自己昨天睡过的白色枕头，身上盖着两个人每晚共享的被子。他大半张脸都埋在被窝下，只留了乖顺的眉眼在外面。

说实话，要是得以允许，石凯是一步都不想离开梁朋杰的。发情期的Omega非常脆弱又没有安全感，加上他俩信息素都还没有稳定下来的时候就永久成结了，导致梁朋杰发情期的反应比一般人都大了些。

可惜现实情况是他家老头子下了圣旨，要求全公司一视同仁，他这个名义上的小老板也只能服从安排，每天朝九晚五打卡上下班。

没办法，不干活老爹不给生活费，他还指着这个养家糊口呢。

这几天公司有个紧急项目，各个部门都在加班加点，石凯也只能跟着连轴转，偏偏昨天又遇上梁朋杰的发情期。得亏他老哥还算通情达理，给放了半天假，他才有了一晚上的时间照顾好自己的恋人。

两个人干柴烈火到了后半夜。

担心梁朋杰第二天醒来见不到自己，整个人状态不好，石凯拉着梁朋杰翻来覆去做了好几次，直到灌了他满满一肚子的精水，弄得他平坦的小腹微微鼓起才罢休。等终于度过第一波热潮，梁朋杰已经昏睡过去。

看着自家恋人后颈软肉上快要见血的咬痕，石凯心疼地吻了那里一下，默默地向他道歉。

原谅我，朋朋……这也是为你好。

被充盈的Alpha信息素包围着，梁朋杰睡得还算安稳，到了中午才慢悠悠转醒。身侧没了温热的怀抱，不过还有熟悉的气息。他试着转身，却发现浑身骨头跟散了架似的，一动，肚子里的液体就顺着屁股往外流，床单打湿了一大片。

梁朋杰摸了摸自己的腹部，臊着脸在心里骂小男友流氓，人却老老实实地蹭到石凯昨晚睡过的那边，深深地吸了几口气，等鼻腔里充满薄荷烟的气息，才心满意足地晃荡到厨房给自己随便弄了点吃的。

洗过澡后，石凯残留在身上的信息素就淡了许多，梁朋杰这才后知后觉地感到不安。他又跑回床上，裹着被子发呆，然而夏天空调房里空气流通快，属于石凯的气味早就散得一干二净。他把自己缩成小小的一团，却还是觉得冷清。他抱着膝盖的手又收紧了一些，柠檬的酸味瞬间布满了整个房间。

梁朋杰觉得自己现在就跟自己的信息素一样，又酸又涩，眼泪下一秒就要往下掉。

在他最焦虑的时候，石凯的视频电话正巧拨了过来，问他有没有吃午饭，问他感觉怎么样。旁边时不时传来同事的哄笑声，调侃小石总好福气，二十多岁抱娇妻。石凯红着耳朵叫他们走开，语气凶巴巴的，脸上倒是笑开了花。毕竟像他这样，早早就遇到的真爱的人，全公司屈指可数。

梁朋杰看着他那副小骄傲的模样，跟着也笑弯了眉眼，下巴枕在膝盖上，一双眼睛望着石凯眨巴眨巴，也不说话。

石凯哪受得了这个，心里的小人捂着胸口大喊着我死了我好了。他也懒得管周围人会作何反应，隔着屏幕就给梁朋杰抛了一个飞吻。

男朋友不在身边，但一个充满爱意的小举动也能安抚易感期的爱人。梁朋杰只觉得嘴里心上都甜得冒泡，自己这颗陈年老柠檬终于在波子汽水的滋润下重获新生。于是他学着石凯的样子回了一个吻过去，就挂了电话，红着脸在床上打滚。

发情期的Omega不光情欲旺盛，同样也嗜睡。昨晚被石凯折腾狠了，梁朋杰没一会儿又睡着了。只是房间里没有多少Alpha的信息素，孤单的Omega皱着眉，中间浑浑噩噩地醒了好几次。

他实在受不住了，套着石凯昨天穿过的睡袍，抱着枕头和被子跑到客厅里的沙发上待着。在这里，他就可以在第一时间迎接他的爱人。

现在是下午4点半，最快还有一个半小时，石凯就要回家了。

然而他一个人，既要面对不知道什么时候会再次袭来的热潮，又要忍受心灵上的孤独感和疑似被抛弃的绝望，每分每秒都变成了一种煎熬。

他自然知道石凯不可能放着他不管，但Omega的天性总让他觉得恐慌，凭空脑补出了一整部八点档家庭伦理狗血巨作。梁朋杰本能地从衣柜里抱出一摞属于石凯的衣物，一股脑地堆到一块儿，直到属于他的信息素在自己身边构筑了一片安全区域，这才盖着被子，迷迷糊糊中好像又睡着了。

石凯脱了外套搭在沙发背上，俯下身揉了揉他细软的黑发，在梁朋杰的额头上轻轻地落下一吻。

这么多年，从高中到踏入社会，他们一直陪伴在彼此的身边。梁朋杰清楚记得他每一个喜好，他也将梁朋杰的所有情绪铭刻在心。

两个人度过的第一个发情期，梁朋杰对他是又打又踹，一边骂着他渣男一边吵着要回娘家。那个时候自己也还是个刚刚成年、年轻气盛的毛头小子，打回去还不至于，倒是真的脑袋一热把人打包扔回家，结果被自己老爹劈头盖脸训了一顿。他这才知道发情的Omega情绪有多不稳定，需要Alpha的信息素全天候陪伴左右。做爱是缓解肉体燥热的手段，更重要的是心灵和情感的交流。

当下石凯就觉得自己真TM不是人，提着大包小包往梁朋杰家里跑。人家家长还反过来安慰他，说自己儿子使小性子叫他别往心里去，可等石凯进了屋看到梁朋杰哭得眼肿鼻子红的可怜模样，冲上去就抱着人宝宝心肝换着叫，结果就是两个人抱头痛哭，嘴里喊着山盟海誓，愣是把这场面营造出了一种被棒打鸳鸯要私奔殉情的悲壮感。

两边大人寻思着，这不是你们小两口自己作的吗？

总之，梁朋杰的身体素质，加上他比常人丰富百倍的想象力，让他的发情期吵得鸡飞狗跳。

不过这几年两个人都成熟了许多，梁朋杰还在读研究生，他则在自家公司实习。两个人都成了能独当一面的大男人了。

石凯蹲在沙发前。

他看着梁朋杰额头上细密的汗珠和皱着的眉头，就知道他肯定睡得不安稳。昨天那会儿留在他身上的信息素早就不够用了，他一个人挨过了大半天，现在梁朋杰的状态只怕比他预想的还要糟糕。

可他不愿意打扰自己工作，选择一个人撑到现在。

男朋友乖巧得叫人心疼，怎么办？

石凯叹了口气，缓缓地释放着信息素，掀开被子就准备把人捞进怀里，却瞧见底下一大堆属于他的衣物。

Omega的筑巢行为。

这种返祖的行为并不常见，只有Omega在极度不安或者觉得受到威胁的时候，才会把沾染自己Alpha味道的器物堆放在自己身边，以期起到保护作用。

毕竟这么多次发情期，他俩就没有分开超过三个小时以上的时候，这次快有大半天了，也难怪梁朋杰会这么做。

石凯无奈中有些好奇，这次他在自家爱人的设想里，又变成了哪种渣男。

终于感知到了充裕的、属于石凯的信息素，梁朋杰从毛孔到每一个细胞都活了过来。接着他就被揽入一个熟悉的怀抱，轻柔的吻一个一个落在他的额头，眼睑，鼻尖，还有脸颊上。被薄荷烟味的信息素从头到脚包裹着，全身上下舒服得叫他都不愿醒来。他闭着眼摸摸索索寻到了石凯的唇，迎上去送了一枚香吻，耳鬓厮磨了好一阵才餍足地在小男友的怀抱里清醒过来。

像是心有灵犀似的，梁朋杰看见石凯的脸就开始傻笑，一个人乐呵了一会儿便开了口。

“我梦见你成了护国大将军，前段时间立了大功，皇上就给咱俩赐婚。结果圆房没几天，一道圣旨下来，你便只能远赴边疆替天子征伐。边陲之地战事艰辛，军队苦苦抵抗了三月，蛮夷之人虽不再胆敢进犯国土，可你却战死场。留在京城的我刚刚得知自己有了身孕，欢喜了没多久却在府上听闻此噩耗，顿觉天打雷劈，又不愿委身改嫁他人，遂自缢随你而去了。”

得，这次他倒不是渣男了，就是命运一样惨罢了。

石凯望着梁朋杰灿烂的笑容，惩罚性地小小咬了一口他的下巴。

“你怎么成了寡妇还这么开心呢？”

“这不是，一睁眼就看到你，咱俩还在一起，觉得高兴呢！”

“别瞎想，梦里都是假的。”

石凯干脆把梁朋杰抱在腿上，小情侣坐在沙发上又黏黏糊糊交换了一个深吻。

吻着吻着石凯的手就伸进了梁朋杰的衣服里，掌心沿着柔韧的腰肢往上，而梁朋杰的双腿也顺势缠上了石凯的腰。

眼看着这架势朝就地摩擦起火的方向奔去，石凯揉着梁朋杰的后颈，费了好大力才把情难自已的两个人分开。

“听话啊，我们先吃晚饭。有什么想吃的吗？”

梁朋杰搂着石凯脖子的手收得更紧了，小脑袋抵着他的肩骨磨蹭。

“怎么了？”

石凯偏过头问他，呼吸把梁朋杰的侧脸染得绯红。

梁朋杰咬着唇，拉着石凯的手向自己下身探去。他没有穿内裤，屁股底下原本干燥的布料，现在被他小穴里吐出来的淫水弄得湿透了。

原来是第二波热潮袭来。

石凯就着搂抱的姿势带着他回了卧室，等后背触碰到柔软的床垫时，梁朋杰自觉地踢开裤子，双手抱着自己的大腿，私密之处就这样毫不设防地对着他的Alpha。

石凯吞了吞口水。

不管见了多少次做了多少次，他总是能被那处漂亮的蜜穴惊艳。梁朋杰长得乖巧，架副眼镜抱着书，穿着白衬衣在校园里走，就是一副涉世未深的学生模样，说他是高中生都有人信。然而自己拉着他年纪轻轻就体验了成年人的快乐，羞涩的青年早就习惯了做爱，股间的蜜穴透着成熟的樱桃红，是和长相严重不符的性感姿态。

他拿食指点了点那片软肉。昨天操得太狠了，梁朋杰的穴口肉嘟嘟的，殷红的肠肉都有些外翻，此时此刻在石凯的视奸下正可怜兮兮地吐着汁水。他掐了掐自己的手掌心才没有化身禽兽，直接插进去。

石凯又伸了两根指头沿着内穴按了一圈。里面的肠壁也被操肿了，好像每一寸肉都成了梁朋杰的敏感点，不管他碰哪儿，他的Omega都要抖抖身子，连呼吸节奏都变了，带着浪荡劲。

“呜呜呜……凯凯你快进来……”

半天不见石凯动作，梁朋杰双手又往下探了探，努力地把自己的肉穴又分开了一点，小口翁动着，半开半合间看得到内里粉红色的肠肉。

石凯牵着梁朋杰的手离开了下半身，放着信息素让他的情绪安定下来，亲亲抱抱安抚了好半天，见小恋人的眼神迷离了起来，这才推着人翻了个身。

他的手摸上了梁朋杰大腿内侧的肌肤。这片风水宝地常年被衣物保护得好好的，白皙又细腻，手感极佳，似上好的羊脂玉。

“乖，我们今天用这里。”

梁朋杰明白他的意图，自觉地抬高屁股夹紧双腿，方便石凯行事。他也不含糊，双手扶着手感十足的屁股，一个深顶就把自己硬挺的老二送进了两条大腿之间的缝隙。

梁朋杰闷哼了一声，整个人被石凯撞得向前爬了一小节，又被人抓着腰逮了回去。Alpha的老二堪堪擦过他的穴口，已经被操开的地方下意识地想把龟头吞进去，却没能吃成。贪吃的小嘴止不住地淌水，淅沥沥全淋在了石凯的下腹，也顺着柱身抽插的动作抹湿了梁朋杰的会阴处。

这下更方便他动作了。

石凯俯下身，一手握着梁朋杰的腰，一只手交替玩弄着他胸前的肉粒，唇舌就一直在后颈的腺体处打转。他身下动作也不含糊，一下撞得比一下用劲，和他胯骨相撞的臀肉已经红了一片，白皙的大腿肉也被他干得通红，那道细缝化身另一处甜美的小穴，上面附着的前列腺液和肠液仿佛是它自己流出来的淫汁，越操越多。石凯红了眼，一双手在梁朋杰身上乱摸，喘着粗气舔舐梁朋杰的脊背。

“呜呜……不行了……慢点啊唔……”

梁朋杰被玩得浑身瘫软，垂着脑袋呜咽。

大腿内侧的软肉被滚烫的肉柱磨得发疼发烫，他都怀疑自己薄薄一层肌肤被石凯操破了皮。他的老二在腿缝间进进出出，一下滑过空虚的穴口，接着又紧紧贴着会阴摩擦上了自己的肉茎。梁朋杰觉得他的下半身不是自己的了，后穴，腿缝还有阴茎都成了用来交配的地方。偏偏石凯还在自己耳边低喘，声音性感得要命，那双骨节分明的手在自己身上兴风作乱，把他的理智烧干殆尽。

梁朋杰欲求不满地抚上自己胸前硬挺挺的乳头，却又不知道怎么让自己快乐，脆弱的乳尖被掐疼了，激得他发出小兽般的哀叫。

“你个小傻子。”

石凯搭上梁朋杰的手，引导着他又揉又捏，从乳尖玩到底下一圈乳肉，终于把小祖宗伺候舒服了，跪在床上的双腿快乐得直打颤，紧紧地夹了一下石凯的肉棒，爽得他差点射出来。

他拍了拍小男友的屁股，换来一声不满的鼻哼，和焦急的邀请。看来梁朋杰已经得了道，整个人就快要到了，石凯也终于可以放开释放自己的欲望。他又拢了拢一双玉腿，配合着身下恋人的呻吟加速在娇嫩的肉缝间抽插的速度。动作了百十来下，石凯抽出肉棒，马眼抵着梁朋杰的后背射了出来，一些浇在了他深陷的腰窝里，一些顺着股缝滑向红肿的小穴。饥渴了一天的地方终于吃到了它想要的东西，收缩着把流下了的乳白色精水尽可能地吞吃了进去，而后背微凉的液体也惊得梁朋杰射了出来。

石凯看着埋在自己怀里的Omega，心软得和一滩水似的，思来想去拿着手机打出一长串文字。

“老哥，朋朋现在情况特殊，我实在走不开。您通融通融，放我三天假，行不？”

怀里的小家伙像是察觉到了他的纠结，抬起头迷迷瞪瞪看着他，撒着娇又往他的怀抱里钻了钻。

“我好困啊，快陪我睡觉～”

纠结个屁！

石凯立马点了发送键，拉开被子把人往怀里带。

是死是活三天后再说，他现在只想快活。


End file.
